1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair frame and, more particularly, to a chair frame that can be expanded and collapsed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable chair comprises two front legs, two rear legs, a backrest, a seat, and two armrests. When the user wishes to fold the chair, the front legs and the rear legs are moved to approach each other, while the backrest, the seat and the armrests are moved toward each other so as to reduce the volume of the folded chair. However, the conventional foldable chair is only folded in its longitudinal direction and cannot be folded in its transverse direction so that the width of the folded chair is not reduced so that the whole volume of the folded chair cannot be reduced to the minimum.